


The Valentine's Dilemma

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [112]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Briar Rose is super excited to hand out her Valentines to her class. Edward, when asked, thinks it's all gross and refuses to participate.





	The Valentine's Dilemma

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Briar Rose shouted as she entered the kitchen.

As a child, she always looked forward many holidays and Valentine’s Day was one of them. She didn’t wear a full on festive outfit, but she wore baby pink Converse and a matching sweater, her hair done in curled pigtails. She was excited to go to school, to get Valentines and get candy. She had been preparing since the start of February and now the day was here.

Her parents had gotten them little tokens of affection, small gifts for their children because they were loved and Arthur smiled as he saw his daughter approach him and hug his leg.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart. Are you excited for school today?”

“I am! I got my stuff in my bag and I’m all ready! Are you and dadda gonna do something?”

“We will later on. Sit, sit. You need to have breakfast first.”

She grinned and scrambled to her chair, climbing up as she pet Phillip’s hand and then the pups as they circled her chair. They too got a Valentine’s Day greeting.

Soon, Eames came downstairs with Edward, their eldest sulking as Eames kissed the top of Briar Rose’s head after he got her greeting. He then turned to help Arthur get the plates as Arthur saw Edward.

“What’s wrong with the sprog?”

Eames laughed and said,

“He doesn’t like Valentine’s Day.”

“Aw.”

Eames set down the heart shaped pancakes in front of his children and then sat down himself. Briar Rose ate happily and Arthur took a sip of his coffee as he asked,

“Edward, why the Valentine’s Day bah?”

Edward shrugged, looking at his plate, taking a bite of pancake first. Eventually he said,

“It’s too much. Everyone wants a valentine and I just wanna be friends.”

Arthur and Eames exchanged looks and Briar Rose chimed in.

“Everybody loves Edward.”

“Shut up.”

Eames gave his eldest a look, not liking him to snap his sister like that. Edward mumbled an apology before Briar Rose accepted.

Arthur knew his eldest hadn’t gotten any cards for his classmates, despite being sent home with a list. He didn’t want to pass them out, he didn’t even want to get any and he would have bailed on school altogether, but both parents decided against letting him stay unless he was sick.

After breakfast, the children were given their little gifts, Briar Rose excited to see the sweet charm bracelet which she put on right away. Edward accepted the gift, the only time he wanted a Valentine’s Day gift because he loved his parents. He was actually happy to open the red and white bag and see a Lego set, one he really wanted. After enjoying the gifts, they were taken to school. Briar Rose was dropped off first and she kissed her brothers on their cheeks before hugging her parents and getting out of the car to go inside. As they took Edward, Arthur glanced up at the rear view mirror, seeing his eldest looking at his hands, then out the window. Arthur then looked at his husband, the both of them looking at each other for a moment before Eames looked at the mirror and at his son.

“Hey sprog.”

“Yeah dad?”

“Don’t stress it, okay? Just take your cards and your candy, say thank you and move on. If anyone tries to make you feel bad, just say you don’t celebrate.”

Edward nodded and Arthur added on,

“The day will go faster than you think. It won’t be so bad.”

“Okay.”

Soon, Edward was at school and he sighed, said bye to everyone and got out, going in to school, saying hi to his friends. Once he was out of sight, Eames drove them away as he filled in Arthur on Edward’s problem.

“He feels awkward. He found out a lot of kids fancy him in his class and he doesn’t know what to do about it, so he feels weird.”

“Ohh…that’s why he didn’t want to do the card exchange. He didn’t want to send the wrong message.”

“Exactly. So he rather not participate.”

“Poor kid. He should have been enjoying the day, looking forward to candy and red juice and now he’s got all this on his plate.”

“Ah, the Eames curse. Being so loved by everyone. Briar Rose has it too but she soaks it up.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as he laughed.

“We should do something special for the kids. Get take out or something for dinner. Going out would be madness.” Said Eames.

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, it would be nice for them. Edward would like it.”

“What about our day?”

Arthur grinned at him.

“Once Phillip is down for his nap, we’ll celebrate Valentine’s Day in our room.”

Eames nodded, a smirk on his face.


End file.
